


Alec's Barista

by TobytheWise



Series: Toby's SH Bingo [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec central, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: David, AKA Dare, might not love his job, but he loves when one particular customer comes in. He watches as Alec slowly opens up, slowly gets comfortable with himself, and of course, slowly falls in love with someone who isn't David.... how dare....
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Toby's SH Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544428
Comments: 21
Kudos: 334
Collections: SHBingo





	Alec's Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lieselfh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieselfh/gifts).



> This is written for the ShadowhunterBingo, prompt fill: Outside POV  
> Also written for my wonderful, wonderful friend Lieselfh! <3 I hope you enjoy my dear :D

David stands behind the counter, his hip leaned against it as he stares at the door, willing someone interesting to walk in. His eyes light up with the door pushes open, the little bell above the door sounding. It’s like he’s got magic or something! 

The man that steps into the coffee shop steals David’s breath. Holy shit. Talk about tall, dark, and handsome. The man’s eyes flick around, taking the shop in with a determination that intrigues David to no end. What’s this guy’s story?

“Hello,” he greets cheerily, a wide smile on his face. “What can I get you?”

“Just a large vanilla latte, please,” the man says. 

“Of course, handsome,” David says back, quickly turning to make the drink but not before noticing the way the guy’s cheeks turn a pretty pink. Oh. Maybe he swings for David’s team?

David makes the drink as his coworker takes the handsome man’s money. He slides the drink over, making sure to put on a charming smile. “Here you go,” he says. “Have a nice day.” And he just might add a little wink at the end of it, loving the way it makes the guy stammer, blush, and almost trip. 

“Thanks uh. Yeah. You too?” 

~~~

The second time Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome comes in, David decides to turn up the charm a little bit. “Just a large vanilla latte please,” he orders again. 

“Coming right up. Name?”

“Oh uh, Alec.”

“Alec,” David says, writing the name on the cup. “And my name’s David. But I go by Dare.”

“Oh,” Alec says. “Sounds like an interesting story?”

“Not really,” David says, turning around to start making Alec’s drink. “I just always pick dare while playing truth or dare. Nothing as interesting as your neck tattoo. There’s gotta be a story behind that.”

Alec’s eyes widen, his hand coming to rest on said neck tattoo. “Umm, something like that.”

“Here you go, Alec. Have a good day,” David says as he hands over the coffee, smiling as Alec murmurs his thanks back and practically running out the door. He’s so cute. 

~~~

Today, Alec walks in with a red haired woman. David finds himself frowning in disappointment. Well, there goes his shot. 

“Hi, Alec,” he greets, already knowing the other man’s order. It’s been remarkable, watching as Alec came out of his shell in the weeks he’s been coming to the coffee shop. Before, David was worried his flirting was making him uncomfortable, now, Alec even flirts back sometimes. 

“Hey, Dare. Just a-”

“Large vanilla latte?”

Alec smiles. “Yes, please. Clary?” he asks, turning to the red-headed woman. 

She shrugs. “I’ll just take the same.”

“Two large vanilla latte’s for the lovely couple.”

Alec looks at him in disgust. “What? Eww, no.”

“Hey!” the red-head says, slapping Alec’s chest. “I’m not that bad. I mean, I’m not  _ Magnus Bane _ , but come on.”

“You’re still a girl,” Alec deadpans in a way that makes the red head laugh. 

Hope blooms in David’s chest. Now, who is this Magnus Bane?

~~~

Alec walks through the door and David’s face lights up, almost as bright as Alec’s smile. He looks amazing today. “Hey, Dare,” Alec greets, leaning against the counter. “Can you make my order two lattes today?”

“Of course. Who’s the extra for?”

Alec’s face transforms, getting the goofiest smile, his cheeks pinkening. “I’m heading over to my boyfriend’s loft. Wanna bring him coffee in bed.”

David puts a smile on his face even though his insides hurt. Despite the jealousy and disappointment, he has to admit this Magnus guy is good for Alec. He seems so  _ happy _ . “Here you go. This Magnus guy sure is lucky,” he says wistfully as he passes over his coffee. 

“Nah,” Alec says right away. “I’m the lucky one.”

~~~

David’s back is turned, washing the coffee machine as the door’s bell rings. When he turns around, he can’t help but smile. “Well hello,” he greets with a wide smile. “So you’re the one who stole Alec’s heart.” David pouts out his bottom lip, batting his lashes. “Snagged right from under my nose.”

The man at Alec’s side smiles with his eyes, his lips ticking up. He’s beautiful with lined eyes, dyed tips, and jewelry. So very different than David imagined being Alec’s type but seeing them together, David can see they make an adorable couple. 

“And you must be the infamous Dare,” Magnus says. “Why Alexander, you never told me how  _ cute _ he is.”

Alec lets out a huff, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms over his chest. “I have. That’s why we’re here. You wanted to see for yourself.”

David feels his cheeks warm with the compliment. He’s so caught off guard that both Alec and Magnus chuckle. “You know, darling,” Magnus says, running a hand over Alec’s chest. “I think I have a friend….”

David smiles, beginning to make Alec’s latte. “I’m listening.”


End file.
